Reunion Part 3 of 3
by devilssmile666
Summary: They know where she is, but is she still alive? GSR


Part 3 of 3 – REUNION

Disclaimer: I'm just having a bit of fun with them. Not mine.

Summary: They finally know where she is...but is she still alive?

AN: Sorry for any errors. You might need to read the first two parts to get this one.

* * *

About a year and a half had passed since Taylor was taken. Sara was about eight months pregnant, and scared shitless. Grissom was doing his best to reassure her everyday that this child wasn't going to be taken. 

The man who took Taylor still wasn't talking. He was placed in jail, and was interrogated every day. The police now put him in a cell with someone else. They also tried to get Mr. Roger Dessler's cellmate to get him to talk.

"Hey, Roger, what're you in here for?" asked his cell mate, Jack Klenner.

"Kidnapped a three year old kid," he answered.

"Ooh, did you kill the kid?" asked Jack.

"No...she's still alive," said Roger. "But I didn't tell the police where she is. My ex-girlfriend is taking care of her. She's got a short temper, though, so I'm not sure if she's still alive."

"She's you're ex, right?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," he answered.

"So you wouldn't mind if someone else were to go out with her, would you?" asked Jack.

"No," said Roger.

"I'm gettin' out in a week...you think you could gimme her address so I could hook up with her?" asked Jack timidly.

"You wanna date that bitch?" asked Roger, stunned. "Man, you're nuts. Go crazy...her address is 271 Fremont Street. That kid's probably still there."

"I don't care...I like kids," said Jack, his heart hammering. "Hey, what's your girl's name?"

"Kelly McDouglas," he answered. "Go nuts with her."

"I will," he said with a wink.

"Hey, you ain't gonna tell the cops where she is, are ya?" he asked.

"Nah, man...cops suck!" Jack snarled sourly, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Good," said Roger. "I'm gonna get some shut eye."

He fell asleep, and Jack got the attention of a security guard.

"What do you want Jack?" asked the officer, Sam.

"I got an address of where that Grissom kid could be," he said.

* * *

Grissom and Sara were putting together the baby's room when they heard the police scanner say, "_This is Dispatch, we have an address of where Taylor Grissom could be._" 

Sara and Grissom froze and listened intently to the scanner.

"_The address is 271 Fremont Street. Captain James Brass is on his way, he asked for backup._"

Grissom and Sara tore out the door. They jumped in the car and drove towards 271 Fremont Street, where they saw police cars and ambulances everywhere.

The couple hurled themselves out of the car and ran up to Brass. He saw them and blocked them so they couldn't see the lawn. He then said, "She's got Taylor hostage."

"Oh, God...is Taylor okay?" asked Sara, biting her lip.

"Uh-" said Brass.

"Jim, is our daughter alive?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah...but Ms. McDouglas has a gun," said Brass.

"No!" cried Sara, sobbing uncontrollably.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her, choking back his own tears.

"We're trying to talk her out of it," said Brass.

The three walked up to the lawn where they saw a young woman holding a little girl around the neck. A gun was against the girl's head, and tears were in her baby blue eyes. The three of them pulled out their guns' and aimed it at Kelly McDouglas.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Taylor cried.

"Taylor, sweetheart...just hang on," said Sara.

"Taylor, don't move, okay...be brave hon," said Grissom.

"Okay," she said, sniffling.

Brass said, "Ms. McDouglas, put the gun down!"

"Get off my property," she said.

"Ma'am, you've got a young child who wants to go home," said Brass.

"If you don't get off my property, I'll blow her brains out," said Kelly, pushing the gun against Taylor's temple, making her whimper.

"No!" pleaded Sara. "Ms. McDouglas, I'm Sara Grissom. Could you please let my baby go?"

"No, I don't wanna go to jail," said Kelly.

"Look, if you out the gun down and let the girl go, we'll lessen your sentence," said Brass.

"No...I'd rather die than go to jail," cried Kelly. "I'll just shoot myself...even better, I'll shoot her then myself. Make you guys suffer!"

"Calm down, ma'am," said Grissom.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kelly.

"Gil Grissom, Taylor's father," he said.

"Please, Ms. McDouglas...let Taylor go and _drop the gun_," said Brass.

"No..._you_ guys drop _your_ guns'!" she shrieked, flicking off the safety.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other fearfully.

"Okay, okay...just calm down!" said Brass shakily.

Sara looked at Grissom with tears in her eyes. Her expression clearly read, '_Do something_!'

"Ms. McDouglas...drop the gun or we'll shoot!" warned Grissom, silently clicking off the safety of his gun. He prayed to the powers above that Kelly didn't see it. If she did, he knew she'd probably shoot Taylor on the spot.

"No, you won't shoot...you won't risk shooting me, because you might hit this little brat!" she snarled.

_BAM_!

Taylor screamed as she was covered in blood. She ran to her parents, who knelt down to greet their daughter (Sara had more difficulty getting down.) Grissom clicked the safety back on and put his gun on the ground. When Kelly called Taylor a brat, Grissom snapped and pulled the trigger.

Taylor wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Sara held her tightly as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Baby," she whispered. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I dunno...my ears hurt-"

"That's probably from the shot," said Grissom.

"My head hurts," she said, and then her parents saw a nasty bruise and a large cut. "And my sides hurt when I move my arms."

Sara loove down at her daughter's abdomen and touched it lightly. Taylor recoiled and whimpered in pain.

"I think you have a few broken ribs, honey," she said. "We'll get your head and ribs checked out, okay?"

"Okay," Taylor answered, hungging her mother tightly again. "I missed you, and I was scared."

"We missed you too, baby...and we were scared too," said Sara.

Taylor then jumped into her father's arms and hugged him. She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She looked over at her mother and stared curiously at her bulging stomach.

"Hey, Taylor...you're gonna be a big sister in a couple of weeks," said Grissom, noticing his daughter's curiosity.

"Really?" she asked brightly.

"Yeah...you're gonna have a little brother or sister," said Sara, smiling. Sara put her hand on her stomach and said, "Do you want to feel you're brother or sister kick?"

"Uh-huh," she said excitedly.

Sara put Taylor's hand on the side of her belly. Taylor giggled as she felt movement.

Brass watched the reunited family and smiled brightly.

* * *

Later that night, Grissom and Sara stood outside their daughter's room and watched her sleep. Sara had one hand on her stomach and the other by her side. Grissom had both arms wrapped around her, and had one hand covering his wife's on her stomach. 

"I'm so glad she's home," she whispered, leaning back into her husband.

"Me too," murmured Grissom.

"How'd they find out where she was?" asked Sara.

"According to Jim, Roger Dessler's cellmate, Jack Klenner, was trying to get him to talk," said Grissom.

He quickly told her the story. When he finished, she said, "I wanna go and thank Mr. Klenner. Without him, Taylor might still be missing."

"But she's home now...that's all that matters," said Grissom. "We're a family again...soon to be one member larger."

He smiled and affectionately rubbed her belly.

"Come on...let's go to bed," he said.

They both crawled into bed, and sleep overcame Sara quickly. Grissom, however, lay there, silently counting all of his many blessings.

* * *

AN: The ending kinda sucked. Anyway, please let me know what you thought...I accept all criticism, because it'll make me a better writer. Thanks for sticking with me...the next time I do a story like this, I'll do it in chapters. 


End file.
